


Decorating

by shieldivarius



Series: Drabbles from around the MCU [12]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash Yuletide, Prompt: Decorating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldivarius/pseuds/shieldivarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha decorates for the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decorating

“It’s organic. You can pretend it’s unrelated to the holiday, if that makes you feel better.”

Melinda continued to give the cedar bough draped across the dresser an irritated look.

“I’ll get rid of it.” She could bring it to Clint. The fresh evergreen would bring a nice scent into his man cave for a day or so at least, anyway.

“You really like it?”

Halfway to lifting the bough, Natasha hesitated. “I like the scent. It’s fresh and simple.”

“We’ll keep it,” Melinda said. “Until it dries out.” 

More than the cedar, the absence of exasperation made Natasha smile.

**Author's Note:**

> http://shieldivarius.tumblr.com


End file.
